undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 10
Terry stepped out of the bathroom and put his shirt back on. He then padlocked the door and walked back inside the food court. Heath, Jason and Hayden we're sitting at a table playing cards. Heath turned to see Terry approaching them. "Did you have a fun time with Melanie?" Heath asked. "Yeah for sure...I needed that" Terry replied. "So how's the game going?" "Well I never fucking win in poker against fatass and the empire state building" Heath replied motioning to the enormous Hayden and the very tall 6'10 Jason. "Empire state building? Nice one, is that supposed to be one of your better jokes?" Jason said to Heath with sarcasm in his voice. "Ok ok whatever, it was bad I admit. Anyways Terry it's your turn for cards, I'm going to have some fun with Melanie, heh..." Heath said as he walked away towards the bathroom. "Don't be to long, I want a turn with Melanie" Hayden yelled to Heath. "Seriously? You think she want's a fat fuck like you on top of her? Get real" Heath said laughing as he walked off. "Prick" Hayden muttered under his breath. "Don't you guys think it's wrong to keep that girl here against her will and rape her? I mean this is fucked up..." Jason trailed. "Don't be a pussy Jason" Terry said to him. "Royal flush bitches!" Hayden said as he dealt his hand. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Well thanks, Melanie. That was great" Heath said to her. The blonde trembled in the corner. Tears rolled down her eyes showing emotion for the first time in a long time. "Please...just let me go" she said in a calm voice. "Hell no! You're to much fun to have around! I'll be back tomorrow" Heath said as he walked out of the bathroom and padlocked the door. Melanie sat in the corner and quickly composed herself. "''I'm going to kill those bastards" ''she thought to herself. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam, Kenneth, James, Tyler, Mary, Kevin, Frank, Autumn and Samuel stood by the front doors and stared out at the few zombies strolling around in the large parking lot. "Honestly, this place is great. We could stay here forever, but we need to create roadblocks in the parking lot. That way we can be aware of other survivors and limit the amount of biters that can travel this close to the mall. We can't do anything about these glass doors so, so if we can do anything to prevent the biters from getting closer and breaking the doors then let's do it" Adam told them. "Great idea Adam" Autumn said smiling at him. Adam smiled back thanks. "Thanks" The group lined up at the door. "Also, remember no guns unless you get cornered. I'll be using my axe, you guys use whatever other melee weapon you got and be careful" Adam told them. "Got it" The rest replied in unison. "Whoa hold up!" a voice called. The group turned around to see the mall guards heading towards them holding baseball bats. "Found these in the sporting goods store, we're willing to help if you need it" Heath told them. "Yeah that would be great, thanks!" James said to them. Adam was still a little suspicious of the security guards but allowed them to join. "Thanks guys, we appreciate it" "No problem!" Within a few hours the zombies we're cleared out of the main parking lot. James and Terry had hotwired a couple of cars and created an obstacle leading to the front entrance. The group entered back in the front doors and went their seperate ways. "Thanks for the help guys!" Adam called to them. "No problem" Heath replied as the trio of guards walked up the escalator into the food court. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group sleeped in the furniture overnight again. The next morning Mary headed off towards a washroom. Realizing there was one in the food court she headed upstairs. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Heath, Terry and Jason we're walking down a hallway towards the sporting goods store. "Fuck man, I'm so bored. I say we kill the others and take all the woman hostage!" Terry said to the group in anger. "Terry, would you calm the fuck down. Stop being so a fucking psycho" Heath practically yelled. "While these people are here, we need to play it cool so calm the fuck down". "Fine, fine sorry. Anyways why is fat ass having a turn with Melanie...?" "Because you already had your fucking turn, so wait till tomorrow" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and Autumn walked through the mall with each other. "So James tell's me you're quite the great cook" "Yeah I owned a restaurant before the apocalypse hit, what about you? Did you just live off your land?" "Yeah, but me and Frank and Samuel also sold our dairy, produce and meat to the local supermarket in Perth. Even though one of the great parts about living in the country is living off the land, another great thing for us is we lived next to the Mississipi River and a large forest. Got to go fishing and hunting on a regular basis" "I have to say I'm a little envious, heh. I would give anything to live in the country and be able to what you did everyday. So how come you guys came into the city?" "We we're running low on supplies in the town, it didn't have everything we needed. It was Frank's idea to come into the city, also he wanted to find other survivors" "If we hadn't found this place or my friend's Hotel was overrun, I would've suggested going out there and living there" "It's not such a bad idea, I quite agree" Autumn said smiling. Adam smiled back. "Problem now though is that we found this place, so we might as well make the best of it" "Yeah you're right, I would've loved to go fishing every morning" "Oh believe me, you have no idea. Same here" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Mary walked up to the bathroom and found it unlocked. She walked inside and found Hayden standing over a blonde woman. "Oh my god.." Mary whispered to herself. Hayden heard her however and spun around. He immediately pulled out his gun. "Don't fucking move!" 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Mary' *'Melissa' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Melanie' *'Heath' *'Jason' *'Terry' *'Hayden' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #11.' Category:Issues